If Bella Never Met Edward
by Jacobismyloverr840
Summary: WHat would happen if Bella never met Edward. If Edward didnt live in rainy Forks. Bella meets Jacob, and instantly finds she has a good friend. Dont worry, Edward might come on later....depends on where i wanna take this. JxB I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**What if there was no Edward? Bella sat alone in Biology. SHe was still partially Miserable. this takes place at begining of Twilight. It starts with the beach when Mike invites her to go. She sees jacob.**

**Just so you all know, this will be a Jacob Bella story! Edward might come in later...you'll see! **

**Disclaimer: If i was Stephanie Meyer, Bella would have realized that Edward was horrible for leaving her, and dumped him for good. But Im not...So heres to Tot he story!**

BONFIRE

BPOV

Mike was talking to me, but I wasn't really listening. I think he mentioned something about sports?

This boy, bronze, russet skin, black hair, came up to me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hi, uhh. Isabella?" He asked

"Bella." I hated the way people called be Isabella.

"Oh, sorry. Bella, then. I'm Jacob Black." He said. Oh, that does sound familiar.

"Oh, hey, Jacob." I still wasn't sure if I knew him that well.

"Yeah, I think we were friends when we were younger. I have two sisters that you used to play with. Rebecca and Rachael."

I remember them. So, this was Jacob…hmm.

"Ohhhhh. Ok. I do remember them. Where are they?"

"Well, ones off in Hawaii and ones getting married."

Wow. Married, at 17? A little soon.

"Cool." I was getting a little bored of Mike still trying to talk to me. The Jacob interruption didn't phase him.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll see you later. Bonfires getting started." He waved and walked off.

I watched him leave. He was kind of cute. Maybe a little young - 15 - but still cute. What was I saying? I'm not cut out for dating. So, why was I practically checking him out?

"….And then, I was like 'Whoa, dude. Don't steal my trophy'…"

"Hey, Mike? I'm going to go have a Smore…See you." I got up, and he followed.

"I'll make one too." This boy never stops trying, does he?

I sat down again, but this time at the fire. It was warm. I welcomed the warmth. I put my hands out and rubbed them together. Jacob came by and saw me.

"Hey, Bella. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Jake? How's the food?"

He sat down. "Oh, you know. Pretty good, I guess. You want a smore?"

"Yeah. Sure." He pulled a marshmallow off his stick, and grabbed some gram crackers. Then, chocolate. He handed me his creation.

"Mmmmm." I took a bite, and giggled when the marshmallow squeezed out the other side.

He laughed too, and I felt like he was a guy I could actually talk to. He wouldn't be falling over me like Mike, or Eric even. I saw Mike from across the fire, staring at Jacob. I felt bad for him, I don't know why. I just hate seeing people who are in pain, or dislike somebody. And Mike was obviously disliking Jacob.

"So," He said.

"So…?"

"I don't know. Never mind."

"Ok…" Where was he trying to go with that?

It was getting dark. Well, it was already dark. Mike walked up to me and said it was about time to leave. I said goodbye to Jacob, and he waved me off. Too bad. I think I want to talk to him again. Maybe I can drive up here sometime. I need a friend….Other than the ones at Forks. They weren't….well, they weren't my type of friend. Too superficial, or judgmental. I like down to earth people.

I hopped in Mike's Suburban. I got shotgun. Oh fun. I get to hear Mike talk all the way home. When he did drop me off, I was tired enough to go to bed. I walked in the house.

"Hey Bells." Charlie was in front of the TV.

"Hey, dad." I was about to go up to my room, but he decided to talk some more.

"So, you have fun?"

"Yeah dad. Loads."

"That's great Bells. Glad to see you're making friends."

"Yeah. Night. I'm tired." I sauntered up to my room, and decided there was some time to kill. I got on the computer, patiently waiting for it to dial up. I had a new email from Renee. I quickly replied. I was still bored, so I turned on my I-pod.

I laid down on my bed, and I guess drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I saw was light shining through my window. Light? Am I in the right place? I looked out the window, and yep. There was a sun.

I got up a little more chipper than usual. I didn't spend much time on anything, just wanting to get out the door, to school. I grabbed a pop tart, and tried getting out without Charlie noticing. He did, of course.

"What's the hurry, Bells?" He looked up from his paper.

"Nothing. Just want to get to school."

I stepped out and breathed in the warm air. Not too warm, but it reminded me of Phoenix. I took a look around, saw all the green, and realized it wasn't Phoenix. Dang.

My truck roared to life, as I started the engine. I drove in silence. When I did get to school, I was 15 minutes early. I got to class, and did my Biology homework. I actually liked Biology. I sat by myself. In the back. It was easier that way. Mike offered to sit by me, but I let him down easy.

School was of course, boring. I was a little worn out by the time I got to lunch. I wasn't even hungry. The rest of the day passed by quickly, almost as if in fast forward. I drove home in silence also.

**So, should i continue this story? If so, someone tell me. I dunno if i should. Its gunna be JxB . So, all Jacob haters, do not read more ! haha. Well, plz read and reveiw if you like it!**


	2. AN

**There is a poll on my profile !! I am like, so crowded with all my stories, but I don't know which one you guys want me to update/finish first ! SO, please vote, and lemme know which one I should work on more, because if I try to work on all of them evenly, you'll never get the updates for the one you want. So just vote please! **

**-- Jacobismyloverr840--**


End file.
